


The Shortest Day by mercurial_wit  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Toyko Babylon
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: A touch on the arm, nothing more, and then a silence. Not a real one, of course, the world goes on around you and it is far from quiet. But between you, where it matters – silence, and then an intake of wary breath.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 3





	The Shortest Day by mercurial_wit  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shortest Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544492) by mercurial_wit. 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [The Shortest Day by mercurial_wit](https://fahye-fic.livejournal.com/21964.html)  
**Length** : 0:12:48  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/The%20Shortest%20Day%20by%20mercurial_wit.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
